


Aktselfies pt. 2

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, alternate universe - sports equippment store, asexual percy weasley, sex-repulsed percy weasley, unsolicited but welcomed dick pics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Manchmal ist Percy besser mit sozialen Stimuli als Oliver. Und manchmal kann er auch dieses "Kommunizieren", von dem alle immer schwärmen.Fortsetzung zuAktselfies pt. 2
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318
Kudos: 1





	Aktselfies pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> _get yourself a fuckboy_  
> [#189](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/5479.html?thread=310119#t310119)
> 
> **CN: Unaufgeforderte (aber willkommene) Dick Pics, Mord (idiomatisch), Sexting/Masturbation; Erwähnung von Essen**

Oliver arbeitet seit neunzehn Wochen in dem kleinen Laden für Sportbedarf, in dem er in seinen Teenagerjahren so oft eingekauft hat. ( _Teenagerjahre_ , das lässt ihn so alt klingen; als ob er auf die fünfzig zugehen würde, was er hoffentlich auch tut, aber nur mit klitzekleinen Schritten. Er ist sechsundzwanzig und vielleicht hat er sich mehr für sein Leben erhofft, aber man bekommt eben nicht immer das, was man sich gewünscht hat. Immer wieder darüber nachzudenken, ändert auch nichts daran.) Eigentlich hat er sich hier immer wohl gefühlt (was so klingt, als würde er es nicht mehr tun, dabei könnte man seinen Zustand eher als absolute Verwirrung bezeichnen.)

Es ist Samstag, irgendwann zu nachtschlafender Zeit. Olivers Handy vibriert und er greift danach, weil der Film, den Percy und er schauen, nicht halb so gut ist, wie sie erwartet hatten. Seine freie Hand schnellt zur Seite und trifft Percy aus Versehen an der Brust, während er vollkommen überfordert auf ein (zugegebenermaßen sehr schönes) Nacktphoto seines Arbeitskollegen Roger Davies’ starrt. Seine Augenbrauen sind so weit nach oben gezogen, dass es ein bisschen weh tut, aber er kann auch nicht den Blick abwenden.

Percy sieht ihn fragend von der Seite an, ohne zu versuchen, einen Blick auf Olivers Handy zu werfen. ( _Das ist unhöflich, Oliver, sowas macht man nicht._ ) Mit immer noch demselben verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck dreht Oliver seinen Bildschirm so, dass Percy das Bild sehen kann.

»Wer schickt Dir sowas?« Percy klingt nicht wütend, sondern neugierig. Sein Blick ruht auf Oliver und seine Hand greift blindlings nach der Fernbedienung, um den Film stumm zu schalten.

»Roger Davies«, antwortet Oliver. »Das ist der Arbeitskollege, von dem ich Dir erzählt habe.«

»Hast Du ihn darum gebeten?«, fragt Percy irgendwann nach einem Moment der Stille, woraufhin Oliver den Kopf schüttelt. »Dann sag’ ihm doch, dass er es bitte unterlassen soll, falls es das ist, was Du willst.«

»Wie meinst Du das, _falls_ es das ist, was ich will?« Olivers Augenbrauen ziehen sich wie Sturmwolken zusammen. (Er wittert eine Falle, die eventuell gar nicht existent ist.)

»Du findest, dass er gut aussieht«, stellt Percy fest, als ob das jemals zur Diskussion gestanden hätte. »Das ist okay; nach objektiven Maßstäben kann ich da auch nur zustimmen. Er ist schön.« Oliver versteht nicht, worauf Percy hinaus will; und er ist sich auch nicht sicher, ob er es denn wirklich wissen möchte. »Du fühlst Dich sexuell von ihm angezogen, nicht?« Olivers Herz friert ihm ein, weil … _ja_ , natürlich fühlt er sich von Roger sexuell angezogen; mit dem Körper eines griechischen Gottes (Apollon mit seinem jugendlichen Charme) und einem preiswürdigen Gesicht — wer würde sich _nicht_ sexuell von ihm angezogen fühlen? (Nun gut, außer Percy. Percy fühlt sich nie sexuell zu jemandem hingezogen. Nicht einmal zu Oliver — und das ist in Ordnung. Aber manchmal, ja, manchmal vermisst Oliver es, Sex zu haben. Einfach das Gefühl, mit jemandem intim zu sein. Das würde er Percy allerdings nicht sagen; das wäre nicht fair.)

»Es ist in Ordnung, Oliver«, sagt Percy; er lächelt sogar ein bisschen. (Oliver interpretiert es zumindest so; Percy ist kein Mensch, der seine Gefühle offen auf seinem Gesicht zeigt. Es sei denn, die Wut kocht ihm in hektischen, lauten Worten aus dem Mund.) »Ich verstehe das, ich kann nicht alle Deine … Bedürfnisse befriedigen. Ich weiß das, machen wir uns nichts vor.« Oliver will protestieren, aber ihm kommt kein Wort über die Lippen. »Ich glaube, wir sind alt genug, um nüchtern darüber zu sprechen. Ich vertraue Dir. Behalte es, ist okay.«

(Aber vielleicht ist es nicht okay, dass Oliver zwei Stunden später unter der Dusche masturbiert, weil er sich nicht davon abhalten kann.)

  


* * *

  


Es sind gerade einmal drei Wochen vergangen, als Olivers Handy schon wieder nachts den Eingang einer Nachricht verkündet. Percy ist übers Wochenende verreist, weil Fleur, die Frau seines Bruders Bill, ihr zweites Kind zur Welt gebracht hat. Oliver hätte ihn schrecklich gern begleitet, aber er hat am Samstagabend ein Hockeyspiel, das er nicht verpassen kann.

Es ist zwei Uhr achtundvierzig und er ist mit einem Schlag wach, weil er den Benachrichtigungston angelassen hat, falls Percy sich noch einmal melden sollte.

Er greift nach seinem Handy und öffnet die Nachricht, ohne auf den Absender zu schauen.

Da ist nackte Haut auf dem Vorschaubild und Oliver verflucht sich, weil er die Leberflecke auf Rogers Brust erkennt, ohne auf den Namen sehen zu müssen. (Es sind zwei dunkelbraune Punkte, die vielleicht einen Daumen voneinander entfernt und etwa drei Finger unter seiner linken Brustwarze sind. Oliver fragt sich unwillkürlich, ob sie sich von der Haut abheben oder, wie seine eigenen Sommersprossen, nahtlos in der Haut verankert sind. — Roger hat keine Sommersprossen und das sind die einzigen Leberflecken, die Oliver bisher aufgefallen wären.)

Oliver tippt mit zitterndem Finger auf das Bild, dann starrt er einen endlosen Moment. Bis er erkennt, dass das Photo diesmal nicht nur bis zu der Stelle geht, an der normalerweise die Hose beginnen würde, dauert es viel zu lange.

Roger ist wunderschön. (Und das ist keine Phrase: Oliver wundert sich wirklich, wie schön eine einzige Person nur sein kann. Er selbst hat Narben und schiefe Zähne und einen asymmetrischen Brustkorb, seit er sich bei einem Eishockeyspiel mehrere Rippen und das Brustbein gebrochen hat, aber sich nicht an die Anweisungen des Arztes gehalten hat und zwei Rippen nicht so verheilt sind, wie sie wahrscheinlich hätten sollen. Oliver findet sich nicht hässlich, aber er findet sich auch nicht gerade hübsch. Und Roger … Roger ist perfekt.)

Oliver _denkt_ , dass er nicht so erregt von einem Photo sein sollte; auch nicht, wenn Roger auf dem Photo genauso erregt ist (und wahrscheinlich gerade in diesem Moment selbst Hand anlegt, weil er das Bild gerade erst geschickt hat und es vielleicht nur einen ungeheuer kleinen Moment davor entstanden ist.); Oliver _weiß_ , dass seine freie Hand gerade langsam aber sicher über seinen Bauch nach unten streicht und seiner Erektion immer näher kommt. Als seine Hand sich ganz unten um seinen Penis legt, schließt er kurz beschämt die Augen, bevor er sich zur Seite dreht und Rogers Körper nach Makeln absucht.

Er betrachtet Rogers Rippen, die sich leicht unter seiner Haut abzeichnen, dann wandert sein Blick Millimeter für Millimeter nach unten, bleibt kurz an Rogers Bauchnabel hängen, der fast ein wenig zu klein und T-förmig in der Mitte seines Bauches liegt, und schweift dann weiter nach unten. (Oliver schluckt trocken in gemischt fühlender Erwartung.)

Oliver kann Rogers hervorragende Hüftknochen sehen und auf ihnen noch den flüchtigen Abdruck von Rogers Unterwäsche; ganz knapp darunter glaubt er, Stoppeln zu erkennen, die ihn darüber phantasieren lassen, wie sie sich wohl anfühlten, würden sie beim Sex über seine Unterschenkel kratzen.

Olivers Fingernägel kratzen über die Haut seiner Schenkel, lose und nachgiebig, und er umfasst mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen wieder seinen Penis.

(Es dauert nicht lange, bis er zum Höhepunkt kommt, weil er nicht damit aufhört, darüber zu phantasieren, wie sich dieser oder jener Part von Rogers Körper anfühlt. Und, wenn er es sich vorstellt, fühlt sich alles viel zu gut an. – So gut, wie es sich mit Percy auch anfühlen würde, wenn der Interesse hätte.

Es ist das schrecklichste Gefühl, das sich in seiner Magengegend ausbreitet, als er versucht, einzuschlafen und es einfach nicht schafft. Percy wäre bestimmt sehr enttäuscht von ihm.)

  


* * *

  


»Percy, ich liebe Dich, aber ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch«, sagt Oliver, kaum dass Percy am übernächsten Abend den Raum betritt. Percy stellt seine Tasche ab, befreit sich von Mantel, Handschuhen und Schal und setzt sich neben Oliver auf das Sofa.

»Dir auch einen schönen Abend«, erwidert Percy und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Warum bist Du ein schrecklicher Mensch?« Oliver spürt, dass Percy ein Witz auf den Lippen liegt (was er sehr viel öfter macht, seit sie zusammen wohnen und er sich wohl genug fühlt, um sich nicht selbst dafür zu verurteilen), aber statt Percy weiterreden zu lassen, unterbricht Oliver ihn: »Ich habe das Bild von Roger, meinem Arbeitskollegen, Du erinnerst Dich?, behalten. Und ich habe mich nicht verhalten, wie man sich in einer Beziehung verhalten sollte.«

»Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass Du das Bild behalten darfst«, antwortet Percy verwirrt und fasst nach Olivers Hand.

»Du verkennst das Problem«, erwidert Oliver hitzig. »Ich habe Dich emotional betrogen!« Und Percy hat tatsächlich den Nerv, Oliver anzulächeln. Richtig ehrlich und verständnisvoll. (Das ist nicht in Ordnung? Percy sollte aufgebracht sein. Er sollte Oliver anschreien oder beleidigen. Zumindest sollte er nicht so _in Ordnung_ aussehen, wie er es gerade tut.)

»Oliver«, Percy umfasst Olivers Hand noch fester und rutscht ein wenig näher an Oliver heran, »Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.« Oliver schnaubt. »Nein, wirklich. Ich wusste, dass das irgendwann passieren würde. Ich hab' mich darauf vorbereitet, dass ich Dir irgendwann nicht mehr ausreichen werde.« Oliver öffnet entrüstet den Mund. »In der Hinsicht, Oliver. Wir haben nie miteinander geschlafen und vielleicht werden wir es auch nie. Natürlich ist das für Dich nicht … das einzig Wahre. Also: Es ist okay. Wirklich.«

»Es sollte nicht okay sein«, sagt Oliver irgendwann, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten einfach nur dagesessen haben. »Ich möchte nicht, dass Du denkst, dass Du nicht genug bist. Das ist nicht wahr.«

»Ich weiß«, erwidert Percy, obwohl sie beide wissen, dass er etwas Anderes denkt. »Mach' Dir nicht so viele Gedanken und bestell' uns lieber etwas zu Essen, ja? Ich würde gerne duschen gehen.«

Percy möchte gerade aufstehen, als Oliver anfängt zu sprechen: »Können wir, ich weiß auch nicht, noch einen Moment sitzen bleiben?« Percy sinkt wieder nach unten und nickt dann mit einem Lächeln.

(Keiner von ihnen spricht es aus. Den großen Elefanten, der im Raum steht. _Wirst Du Dich mit ihm treffen?_ Weil sie beide wissen, was die Antwort darauf ist. Es sagt auch keiner _Ich hab' Dich vermisst_ , weil es so offensichtlich ist, dass, es auszusprechen, wie eine Verschwendung von zufriedener Stille erscheint.

Oliver ist versucht, Percy noch einmal zu versichern, wie sehr er ihn liebt, denn: Das tut er tatsächlich. So sehr, dass er manchmal nicht weiß, wie er es überhaupt verdient hat, dass Percy sich mit ihm abgibt; so sehr, dass er nicht in Worte fassen kann, was er alles für Percy empfindet.)

»Es ist gut, dass Du wieder da bist«, sagt Oliver dann doch. »Du bist immer so zerstreut, bevor Du Fleur triffst. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob da nicht mehr dahinter steckt.« Oliver versucht sich davon abzuhalten, mit einem Grinsen zu verraten, dass er es nicht ernst meint, denn Percys schrecklich entsetztes Gesicht ist jedes noch so lange Atem Anhalten wert.

»Fleur?«, stößt Percy nun wie erwartet entsetzt aus. »Was _denkst_ Du denn von mir?«

  


* * *

  


»Ich bin in einer Beziehung«, sagt Oliver, nach dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht, in der er mit Roger erotische Photos und Videos ausgetauscht hat, die niemals jemand von ihm sehen darf, weil er sonst ganz schreckliche Probleme bekommt. So etwas verschickt eins schließlich nicht einfach so. »In einer richtig festen Beziehung. Seit sieben Jahren sogar.« Oliver atmet einmal tief durch, während Roger ihn einfach nur ansieht. »Ich hätte das von Anfang an klarstellen sollen. Ich hab' Dich im Glauben gelassen, das zwischen uns könnte was Ernstes werden, aber das kann es ganz und gar nicht. Das war falsch von mir und es tut mir leid.« (Jeder Muskel in Olivers Körper schmerzt, weil er es hasst, zugeben zu müssen, im Unrecht gewesen zu sein; nicht, weil er ein Problem damit hat, sich zu entschuldigen, sondern weil es furchtbar ist, Unrecht gehabt zu haben.)

»Oh«, erwidert Roger nur, bevor sie sich einen Moment lang anschweigen. »Ich hab' nie darüber nachgedacht, ob Du vergeben sein könntest.« Roger fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. »Aber scheinbar muss ich das auch nicht.«

Roger nähert sich Oliver mit diesem verführerischen, spöttischen Lächeln.

»Weißt Du«, Rogers Stimme ist gedämpft, sodass nur Oliver ihn verstehen kann (obwohl sowieso niemand in der Nähe wäre, der sie überraschen könnte, weil sie gerade den Laden abgeschlossen haben, um noch Inventur zu machen), »Du machst mich seit Deinem ersten Tag hier kirre.« Und dann küsst er Oliver mit einer Leidenschaft, die Oliver nie erwartet hätte.

Rogers Hände liegen auf Olivers Hüften und ziehen ihn näher, so nah, dass sie sich überall berühren, wo es nur möglich ist. Oliver ist zuerst so überrascht, dass er sich gar nicht bewegt, aber dann reagiert er mit aller Heftigkeit auf Rogers Berührungen und zieht ihn ebenfalls näher.

(Sie krallen sich aneinander wie Ertrinkende und Oliver ertrinkt vielleicht gerade wirklich in Rogers Küssen, Berührungen und den leisen, summenden Geräuschen, die Roger macht, während sie sich immer heftiger küssen, bis Roger beginnt, als Olivers Hemd herumzuknöpfen.)

»Ist das eine gute Idee?«, stößt Oliver zwischen zwei Küssen atemlos hervor.

»Wenn es keine gute Idee wäre, hättest Du gesagt, dass ich das mit den Bildern unterlassen soll, nicht dass Du mir keine Hoffnungen machen möchtest«, erwidert Roger lachend. »Aber wenn Du möchtest, dann beenden wir das.«

Oliver zieht die Augenbrauen irritiert zusammen und antwortet: »Was? Nein! Ich meine nur, weil da vorne eine riesige Fensterscheibe ist, durch die uns jeder sehen kann.«

Ganz kurz starrt Roger ihn einfach nur an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, dann beginnt er zu lachen. Oliver verzieht unzufrieden den Mund und sagt dann: »Mein Freund weiß hiervon.«

»Das ist mir egal«, antwortet Roger mit einem Schulterzucken. »Mich geht Deine Beziehung nichts an. Wenn Du sie für ein bisschen Sex aufs Spiel setzen möchtest, ist das Deine Sache. Ich gebe Dir nur die Möglichkeit, ob Du sie ergreifst oder nicht, liegt bei Dir.«

Und Oliver ergreift sie.

(Er ergreift die Möglichkeit mit Haut und Haaren, so heftig und ohne Zögern, dass Knöpfe auf den Boden fliegen und über das Holz rollen. Er ergreift sie mit Zunge und Lippen, sodass er nicht einmal dann etwas sagen könnte, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Aber nach zwei oder drei geseufzten Namen ist Oliver sowieso so tief gesunken, dass er außer Roger nichts mehr atmen kann.)


End file.
